Somos ajenos (garucca)
by ZZAnzu
Summary: Ring ring se salio con las suya rompiendo el corazón de los demás despreciando
1. Chapter 1

Bueno en realidad la tengo en wattpad pero la compartire en fanfiction espero que no les moleste ;) comenzamos

Somos ajenos

Capitulo 1 : me haz olvidado

Era un día normal los niños jugaban ring ring sintiendo ira por pucca todo normal -oye tu dada! En donde se encuentra garu- dijo agrediendo al primo de pucca -oh r-ring ring ,esta almorzando en la mesa 5- gracias dada - ring ring se dirigió a garu y lo forzó a salír -mira pucca!- el asombro de pucca su corazón fue destruido... ring había dado un largo beso pero garu no se la quitó de encima

Este actuó raro la jalo del mentón y jalar de ella -garu...es mi "novio" verdad garu?- garu asciende una palabra muy desagradable salio de ring para pucca "debes buscarte un nuevo amor"

Al intentar atacar garu se interpuso y el mismo fue golpeado...el sabia que ring lo amaba pero no de esa manera de que lo acose si no amor...

Fin del capitulo 1...

A de ser igual a una historia de las otras pero creanme yo la cree ;v byee


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: el papel cambio

La cara llorosa de parte de ella ,el devolvido beso de esa "pareja" no pudo soportarlo -"por mi garu te cambio pucca jajajajaja ahora que problema tienes en contra mio eh ?" - se van dando pasos para atrás ella se fue a su cuarto no lo podía soportar o tan solo la hubiera rechazado" tu garu eras esa razón para quedarme ...

Ching estaba en el restaurante ya que no sabiendo que garu y ring ring salian , no había visto a su amiga por todo el día -ching! , (agitado suspira) ya lo sabes?!- ching terminando de pasar la comida pregunto -oh! ,abyo que pasa?-

-es sobre pucca ring y garu , ring ring esta saliendo con garu!-

-QUE!? y pucca?! en donde esta dime?!-

-esta en su cuarto no se pero tienes que verla- ching se levantó rápidamente y dijo -eso haré encargate de garu y ring!- -si!-

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE PUCCA...

Ching termino de subir las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta de pucca -pucca estas ahí? Soy ching puedo pasar?- ching se quedo callada no oía nada estuvo apunto de irse a preguntarle a sus tíos de pucca pero algo la sorprendió -si ching puedes ... pasar!-

Ching entro rápidamente -pucca TU?... ha-hablaste-

-si ... ya estoy cansada amiga ... por que el rechazo!- el llanto de la pequeña no lo soporto y abrazo a su amiga -ya pucca te prometo que se va a arreglar no creo que garu quiera a la presumida de ring ring- pucca soltó de su amiga -pu-pues entonces por que se fue con ella?!- el llanto volvió y se sentó en su cama

-amiga te daré unos consejos ..-

-si ...-

-no lo acoses mas olvidarlo no sera fácil lo se pero no hay de otra

-esta bien ... Pero no se si pueda!-

-pucca amiga solo no le sigas mas la corriente a ring ni a garu -

Fin del capitulo 2.


	3. Chapter 3

pitulo 3: me rindo?

Pucca al día siguiente busco otra cosa en su armario se puso una falda negra con mayon un suéter algo grande y unos zapatos negros ,

No fijo la mirada a sus tíos casi nadie la reconosia ,iba llegando a casa de ching y toco -oh pucca te vez linda ,que te parece si vamos con abyo?-

Pucca asintió pero una "pareja llamo su atención , se trataba de garu y ring

Con solo una lágrima pucca abrazo a ching -oh pucca tranquila amiga...-

-oh! Pero aquí esta la ñoña y solterona pucca HA! ,veo que al fin te decidiste que poner!-

-tu callate bola de pelos azul!- dijo ching empujando a ring

-como quieran pero garu que les quede claro es mi " novio" HMP! verdad garu mio?-dijo ring abrazando a garu

-aun así garu es nuestro amigo , verdad garu-

Garu se quedó callado y negó

-ching ... v-vamonos..- garu quedo sorprendido ella hablo?! Pero eso quiere decir que rompió el voto de silencio por que ya no lo ame..?

-hasta que hablas ,yo y garu vamos a la heladería así que si nos disculpan?!- ri

-pucca!-

-jajaja!- hizo carcajadas ring ring ,pucca callo encima de un chico pelinegro

-esta bien seño..s-señorita-dijo tomándola de la mano

-s-si gracias , soy pucca-a el chico agarra a pucca de su mano y este la besa -un gusto yo soy jack -

Fin del capitulo 3:

Hola ! Quería decir que gracias por leer :3


	4. Chapter 4

pitulo 3: me rindo?

Pucca al día siguiente busco otra cosa en su armario se puso una falda negra con mayon un suéter algo grande y unos zapatos negros ,

No fijo la mirada a sus tíos casi nadie la reconosia ,iba llegando a casa de ching y toco -oh pucca te vez linda ,que te parece si vamos con abyo?-

Pucca asintió pero una "pareja llamo su atención , se trataba de garu y ring

Con solo una lágrima pucca abrazo a ching -oh pucca tranquila amiga...-

-oh! Pero aquí esta la ñoña y solterona pucca HA! ,veo que al fin te decidiste que poner!-

-tu callate bola de pelos azul!- dijo ching empujando a ring

-como quieran pero garu que les quede claro es mi " novio" HMP! verdad garu mio?-dijo ring abrazando a garu

-aun así garu es nuestro amigo , verdad garu-

Garu se quedó callado y negó

-ching ... v-vamonos..- garu quedo sorprendido ella hablo?! Pero eso quiere decir que rompió el voto de silencio por que ya no lo ame..?

-hasta que hablas ,yo y garu vamos a la heladería así que si nos disculpan?!- ri

-pucca!-

-jajaja!- hizo carcajadas ring ring ,pucca callo encima de un chico pelinegro

-esta bien seño..s-señorita-dijo tomándola de la mano

-s-si gracias , soy pucca-a el chico agarra a pucca de su mano y este la besa -un gusto yo soy jack -

Fin del capitulo 3:

Hola ! Quería decir que gracias por leer :3


	5. Chapter 5

-Capitulo 6: el o yo?

Garu no lo soporto y fue corriendo a ver s pucca quien estaba con este tal jack pensaba garu ,ella se veía mas feliz y si la dejaba así ? "Pero que estas pensando !? Tu la amas" (-si pero ella?...tal ves me odie-)

"Que cosas dices ve y dile lo que sientes!" (-l-lo haré!-)

Pucca y jack pasaban por un puesto de helados -que mas quieres hacer?-

-mm vamos a la rueda-

-claro !-

Los recuerdos de el los largos pejuicios de el y ella se iban a desvanecer que pasaría si lo elijera a el o al otro no se sabría un momento de silencio se quedó parado veía que lentamente ese beso de esa no "pareja" se iba hacer realidad

El salto ninja de garu lo detuvo -n-no ! ...pucca ...perdoname yo... t-te amo!- el puñetazo de la pequeña y la caída lo noqueo -acaso no estas con ring ri...- el la tomo de la cadera y agarrando el mentón le dio un tierno beso

-g-garu...- ella estaba llorando -yo...ya no te amo!-

No definitiva no lo acepto pero claro el no se rindiria! pero no obligarlas a alguien que quieres a que te ame ella toma sus decisiones y tu las tuyas?...

ADVERTENCIA LEMMON X.X

El la siguio hasta el restaurante donde subió hacia su habitación ...definitivamente el la queria tomo esa decidión y la iba a cumplir

La ventana se abrió lentamente el la cerro con cortina y lo siguiente fue la puerta -q-que haces aquí!?- dijo ella llorando -te amo"-"te amo" "te amo" TE AMO!- jalando la blusa empezó a masajear un poco los pechos ella estaba perdida no podía hacer nada esa es ... su "debilidad"?

Lo segundo fue ese sujetador rosa que un poco apretado lo quito de un jalón ella estaba completamente sonrojada intantando jalar una sabana el la desprendió -no debes ser tímida ...que te parece si jugamos a la mama y el papa?-

-mhggg n-no! -

Lamiendo desde el cuello a abajo encontró mas su debilidad dando leves toques sobre la tela ella gemía aún mas pero su nombre -g-garu ya n-no!... ahh- ella se estaba retorciéndose

-a quien prefieres?-dijo garu lamiendo el cuello y dando leves chupetones

-a-a mhgg j-jack!-el la lastimo la había mordido -ya lo suponía...pero puedo hacer que me quieras a mi-

El metió su pie quedo entre su entre pierna lo que ocasiono que ella temblara un poco -g-garu ya ahhh-

-estas diciendo ya" cuando estas muy exitada aquí abajo-dijo aun masajeando la tela ,garu desprendió el mayon y lamió arriba de la tela el subió lentamente mientras lamia de abajo hacia arriba

-y ahora... A quien prefieres?-

-mhhgg..a - a ti! Y-ya llore mucho pero ... pensé en cambiar pero mira esto no funciono -

-yo igual quise cambiar un poco- ,el bajo su pantalón -g-garu! No-

-si estas tranquila no sentirás dolor ... -

-pero no!... no estoy acostumbrada-

-te acostumbraras ...yo ...te amo! - las envestidas los gemidos todo quedo ahí en el cuarto de una "infante"? No ya era una linda jovencita de solo 15 y un honoroso ninja de 17 .

...

Mía: que les pareció 7u7 lo siguiente iba a ser escrito por este baja n.n

Ida: yo que culpa no me gusta el hentai u.u

Mía: =_= bueno gracias por leer eso fue todo 7n7

Ida: buuuu :v

Mía: lo se pero daré esta historia ...TERMINADA .


End file.
